


Sit down

by Trash



Series: Kinktober 2017 [8]
Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Kinktober 2017, M/M, PWP, Rimming, day 8: face sitting, just filth tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: Dan used to hate rimming. But then Kyle happened.





	Sit down

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2017 day 8: face sitting.

Dan used to hate rimming. It felt so dirty, in more than one way. And it was probably the most intimate thing he could imagine doing with another person, even more intimate than sex. So when Kyle tells him he loves doing it Dan almost passes out. 

And Dan doesn't want to be the one to bring it up after that, because he doesn't want to seem desperate. But then they're making out, clothes lost somewhere on the hotel room floor, and Kyle murmurs against his lips, "want to taste you."

And before Dan can misunderstand, Kyle rolls onto his back and says, "come here," says, "sit on my face."

Dan could have come right then and there. 

He moves, kneeling over Kyle's face and letting himself be moved into position. Kyle pulls him down until he can tongue Dan's hole, and that's it. This is how he's going to die. 

Soon enough he finds himself rolling his hips, riding Kyle's face as he fucks him with his tongue. And it's filth, absolute filth, but he is aware of one of Kyle's hands moving from where it was gripping Dan's thigh and he groans. 

"Are you..."

And Kyle goes "Mmm," which sends a lightning bolt of pleasure straight to Dan's cock. 

He wraps a hand around himself and jerks himself off frantically, trying to match the pace of Kyle's tongue. The burn of his beard rubbing against Dan's cheeks and thighs is more of a turn on than it should be, and he knows he isn't going to last.

"Ky-" he breathes. "Kyle. I'm, I'm gonna..." and then he's coming, thighs clenching either side of Kyle's face. And Kyle licks at him through his orgasm until the over stimulation has him whimpering. And then Kyle groans against him, body going tense as he comes. 

Afterwards, lying side by side, Kyle goes in for a kiss and Dan pulls away. 

"No fucking way. Go brush your teeth first."

Kyle bares his teeth at him but saunters, naked, to the bathroom anyway, calling over his shoulder, "hope your friction burn is a killer."

And Dan just laughs.


End file.
